Clock King
William Tockman aka Clock King is one of the antagonists in Batman: The Brave and the Bold. He is voiced by Dee Bradley Baker. Biography: William Tockman became obsessed with clocks and soon began commiting crimes related to classic time motifs as the Clock King. The Clock King utilized his skills to create weapons that look like harmless time pieces and vehicles. His wristwatch has a variety of functions including knockout gas spray and activating his get away vehicle, a helicopter. The police classified the Clock King as a third class villain due to his lack of super powers. Batman uncovered Clock King's latest plot to rob the Museum of Clocks. Batman enlisted the aid of Green Arrow. Together, they stormed Clock King's clocktower hideout and were caught. The Clock King bound them to one of his acid death traps and left in haste to rob the Museum of Clocks. Batman and Green Arrow got away and quickly defeated the Clock King and left him to the police for arrest. The would-be theft was taped live on the national news. He is imprisoned at Iron Heights and was later part of a failed riot. Some time after, he attacked a race in Monte Carlo with his Tick Tock Terror. While Green Arrow took down the death trap, Batman won the race and defeated Clock King. Clock King later teamed up with Owlman to kill the world's heroes but was defeated. As a result of being caught in Gotham, Clock King was incarcerated at Blackgate Prison. His giant hourglass deathtrap was impounded at the legendary Warehouse X. The device was later utilized by Babyface to kill Batman, Blue Beetle, and Huntress. The trio managed to escape after grabbing one of Batman's sulfuric acid pellets. Clock King returned to crime months later with Gorilla Grodd and Black Manta in a scheme to steal a United Nations communications satellite about to be launched at a military airstrip. They were challenged by Aquaman, Green Arrow, and Black Canary only to be hypnotized by the pitch of Music Meister. After Meister launched the satellite and fled the scene, the trio of villains were taken to Iron Heights. Grodd and Clock King soon escaped only to be defeated by Red Tornado and Green Arrow. Some time later, Clock King resurfaced in Star City. He and his Minute Men bypassed a simple time lock and stole from the Star City Bank. However, he was challenged by Green Arrow and Aquaman. He was defeated when Aquaman summoned several lobsters to pinch him mercilessly and Green Arrow knocked him out with a boxing glove arrow. Months later, Clock King robbed the Museum of Clocks again. However, while leaving the scene, the time piece was then stolen by Matches Malone. Appearances: Season 1: *The Rise of the Blue Beetle! *Day of the Dark Knight! (cameo) *Deep Cover for Batman!, Part One (computer screen only) *Game Over for Owlman!, Part Two *Night of the Huntress! (cameo) *Duel of the Double Crossers! (mentioned only) *Mayhem of the Music Meister! *The Fate of Equinox! (cameo) Season 2: *Death Race to Oblivion! (mentioned only) *Aquaman's Outragious Adventure! *Sidekicks Assemble! (simulation) *The Mask of Matches Malone! (cameo) Season 3: *Crisis: 22,300 Miles Above Earth! *Law's Legionnaires! (cameo) *The Dark Knight's Night in Transylvania! *Trial by Fire! (simulation) *Mitefall! (cameo) Category:Villains Category:Male Villains